Love is not an Option
by FG3OP16
Summary: Fitz is a B613 agent given a mission to protect Olivia, his commanders daughter who is in danger. There is only one rule Rowan has...That Fitz cannot fall in love with his daughter while protecting her. If he does it will cost him his life. Will Olivia be able to melt Fitz stone cold heart or will she end up hating him?
1. Chapter 1

" Fitzgerald, my boy come in." Rowan smiled. Fitz was one of if not best agents he had at B613 and the only one that he can trust with this job.

" You wanted to see me sir?" Fitz answered.

" I have a daughter Fitz, she's 18 and her name is Olivia. I reason I called you in here is because I need you to do a favor for me.

Some of countries we pissed off are looking for my daugher. She's in danger Fitz. I need you to protect her. Get her from California, hide out in some secure place, and bring her to DC. Olivia lives with her mother and stepfather. She thinks I work for the smithsonian. That I dig up bones for a living." Fitz raised his eyebrows and smiled.

" But there is only one rule of protecting my daughter. You may not fall in love with her…

No agent is allowed to have a relationship with my daughter. If you do Fitzgerald, I will personally put you in the whole, and put a bullet through your head. It won't be hard for you, would it?" Fitz shook his head. " You are not to have conversations with her and you are given permission to use all means for her safety, if you know what I mean. Complete the mission and we'll talk about you going back out in the field." Rowan proposed.

Fitz has been hurt on his last mission and now is cleared for active duty. He is a 24 year old B613 spy for Rowan.

" I will accept the mission sir. I promise I will not have relations with your daughter, nor fall in love with her. I like to think of myself as a one night stand kind of a guy." Fitz smirked. In his mind he is a monster incapable of love. The things that he's done are things that monsters do.

To his mother and sister he is dead. Now he goes by the name of Thomas, but everyone calls him Fitz at B613.

" Good, I will email you the full detail of the mission and you will head out when I give word understand?" Rowan said firmly.

" Yes, sir." Fitz nodded. With that he turned and left Roans office.

Olivia was graduating high school today, and she is the valedictorian. She's been given a full ride to Harvard for swimming/ academics and will be attending there the coming fall. At the graduation Maya and Parker, Olivia's mom and stepfather sat proudly as their not so little girl was giving one of the best speeches they have ever heard. Even Fitz who was there to grab her after the ceremony was impressed.

After the ceremony Olivia jumped into her parents and friends arms and was having a great time. Fitz was blown away by her beauty. She was beautiful without trying to be. Now he understood why Rowan said that he can't fall in love with her. Everything about Olivia screamed hope, but Fitz reminded himself that this was strictly a mission and nothing more.

He would have to remain cold and distant towards her and then he can head back out in the field. Hope and love was something a B613 agent could not have. Roan went over to his daughter and congratulated her. Fitz could tell they didn't have a good relationship just the way Olivia acted around him. Plus she called her stepfather dad so it was a gave away.

Fitz wondered how Olivia was going to react when Rowan, known as Eli to them would react when he finally tells them the truth about who he is. Fitz was interrupted when Rowan gestured saying they were going to be headed home. Once arriving at the home where Olivia and her parents lived, Rowan started.

" Maya and Olivia I am not who you think I am. You think I'm this nerd who works at the smithsonian, but I am head of America's top secret spy organization called B613…." Rowan confessed. Olivia and Maya were too stunned to speak.

" WHAT THE HELL?" Maya boomed out of no where. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

" Maya, please sit down." Rowan warned coldly.

" I am telling you this because Olivia's in danger. I have received information that her life is in danger. Fitz here" Eli points to Fitz. " Will take Olivia from here to DC to hide out. I would protect her myself, but I could be killed any moment as well." It was so quiet in the living, as if you can hear a pin drop.

" Dad, you don't come see me for two years and now YOU'RE SPOUTING THIS BULLSHIT ON ME?" Olivia yelled.

" You can't do this to her Eli! Olivia just graduated high school and she is set to report to Harvard in a month in a half." Maya stated firmly.

" Well would you rather have her dead?" Eli boomed. With much arguing Maya caved in.

" DAD, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Olivia screamed.

" Olivia I need you safe, now stop being so difficult and just go with Fitzgerald. I have places to be so I cannot protect you, but Fitzgerald will." After saying that Rowan and Fitz whispered to each other and he left. Two hours later a crying Olivia sat down on the front seat of the BMV. Maya and Parker were in tears, but their little girl was in danger so she has to be protected at all cost.

Watching Olivia cry, Fitz got this feeling he haven't gotten since he was with his mother and sister. Olivia was trouble and he had to do his best to keep away from her. Fitz orders are to drive to New Mexico and wait for further instructions once there. Three hours into the car ride Olivia spoke up.

" You are scary/ weird…..so are you like a spy for my father?" Fitz kept his eyes on the road and said nothing.

" You seriously couldn't find any other job so you decided to be a spy for my father?" Olivia asked again. Still nothing from Fitz.

" Are you seriously not going to say anything to me?"

" Okay I'll start. My name is Olivia Carolyn Pope, I am 18, potential Olympian for the USA swim team, going to Harvard on a athletic/academic scholarship, my favorite color is red, I LOVE THE IMAGINE DRAGONS, I also…." just as Olivia was about to say more Fitz spoke up.

" Olivia, Shut. Up." he spat coldly.

" Are you going to shoot me if I don't" Olivia sassed back. Fitz took out a pistol from the glow department and aimed it at Olivia.

" If you don't shut up, I will make you. I am not afraid to hurt a little girl." Fitz said coldly.

" I am not a little girl." Olivia mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know some of you guys may not like the idea of Fitz being a B613 agent, but stick with me I promise there will be a good reason why he is in the organization. Also I love tattoos, even though I am going in the navy and the tattoo that I want is too big for their requirement. So I just give Fitz & Olivia tattoos. I'm going to miss my fanfic fam when I go in the navy. Thank you all for the amazing reviews again.

" Someone's following us." Fitz said angrily. They have been traveling for about 6 hours now and would be arriving to New Mexico soon.

" What do you mean, we are being followed?" Those were the most words out of Fitz from the last time he held her at gunpoint, and told her to shut up.

" I mean there has been a car who have been keeping a distance from us, but followed our every move for the last 3 hours."

" How do you know that they aren't just heading to New Mexico like we are?" Olivia sassed. She was driving Fitz crazy. No other women or person have questioned his judgement. Now here is a 18 year old girl who's just turning his world upside down.

" GOD DAMN IT WHY CAN YOU JUST BE QUIET AND LISTEN?" Fitz boomed. He was losing his patience.

" Okay captain genius since you know what you are doing, why don't you lose the people that are supposedly following us?" Olivia was now getting annoyed with Fitz.

" I'm going to try to loose them. Fasten your seatbelt Olivia." Fitz ordered. Then he quickly switched the car to the other last, then Olivia realized the silver car switched lanes as well. Some of the cars exited in the several exists they passed and now it was only them and the silver car.

The car increased it's speed and had tinted windows. Now the two cars were side by side. All of a sudden the silver car rammed Fitz and Olivia's car. So Fitz did the same. The action went on for a long time it seemed like to Olivia. Until Fitz hit the brakes, went behind the silver car, stuck his gun out and shot the cars tires causing it to lose control and fall off a cliff. A few seconds later they heard it explode.

Fitz took out his phone and called his friend.

" Hey, Huck. I need you to take care of an explosion incident for me. It is more serious than we thought, her safety. I need you to take care of the debris and who sent them."

" Consider it handled Fitz. Do you need anything else?" Huck replied.

" No, man thank you." With that the two men hung up the phone.

" Now do you believe that you are in danger?" Fitz spat. He didn't know why, but now that he met her, the thought of her being in danger scared him.

" Yes…." Olivia responded tears spilling silently down her cheeks. " You killed those people, without even thinking…"

" ARE. YOU. KIDDING?" Fitz yelled. As he gave her a side glance before continuing. " If I didn't kill them, they would have us killed. This is very serious shit Olivia.

You need to realize that your life is in danger and that I may not be enough to protect you. My friend informed me that no one wanted this assignment because how difficult it was. But I was informed by your father that if I protect you safe;and that I will be allowed to be out in the field again, so this is why I am here. I don't care about what happens to you after you are out of my hands, which I hope it's soon. You are a very immature person." Fitz yelled. He couldn't believe why she would even question why he had to kill them.

One thing he does know is that this girl is driving him absolutely crazy with want and lust. But he must be absolutely be distant from her. He knew what women like Olivia does to men like Fitz. They ruin them and give false hope. Fitz did notice the hurt on Olivia's face when he went off on her. Somehow he didn't like the idea of him being the cause of Olivia's pain. Olivia was quite for the rest of the ride, she was hurt by Fitz words and didn't want to speak to him, so she just plugged her headphones in and ignored him.

Arriving at New Mexico, Huck had informed him that there might be someone inside B613 that is involved in Olivia's danger, feeding them information. So the safe house that they had set was not reliable anymore. Since receiving that information Fitz knew Olivia was tired so he decided to take them to a crappy motel. That would draw less attention. Upon arriving Fitz heads over to the clerk.

" Hi, is there anymore room tonight?" Fitz demanded instead of asking.

" No, sir only reservation guest can get rooms." the clerk replied rudely.

" Excuse me sir, would you possibly sell postcards would you?" Olivia asked.

" You've got to be kidding me." Fitz murmured under his breath. They were in a life or death situation and she was asking for postcards.

" Of course we do. Let me just go in the back and get them." the clerk smiled at Olivia. As soon as he was out of eyesight, Olivia went around to the desk and looked at the reservation list. She saw that Mr. and Mrs. Woods have not checked in yet, and when she heard the man coming back, Olivia quickly returned next to Fitz.

" Here you go little lady." The clerk smiled again.

" Thank you sir. Oh Mr. Wood what a shame that we won't be able to spend our honeymoon night here." Olivia fake pouted. Fitz was confused but quickly caught on.

" I am sorry Mrs. Woods, I guess we'll just have to go back home." Fitz said as he slide his arms around Olivia's waist. She was so small compared to Fitz. Olivia was 5'4, while Fitz was 6'4. They had a foot difference and to anyone who don't know them would say they make a cute couple.

" OH. MY. GOD. I AM SO SORRY! You guys are my bosses family members. Come, come you can pay later." the clerk said in panic.

He lead them to the motel room. Inside there was only 1 bed, Olivia was about to protest when she remembered who and what they were. Once the man left Fitz turned to Olivia.

" What was that?" Fitz asked in amusement.

" Oh look who decided to grace me with his words." Olivia sassed.

" I'm sorry." Fitz whispered.

" Excuse me I didn't quite hear what you said. Can you repeat it?" Olivia was making it hard for Fitz.

" I said I'm sorry." Fitz almost yelled.

" You know just because you are a spy doesn't mean you're the only one with the brains." Olivia said as she put her stuff down.

Ten minutes later Olivia was showered and she came out with just a towel on her because she forgot her clothe in her backpack. Fitz eyes immediately shot up and his mouth went dry. Olivia was one of the most if not the most beautiful women he'd laid his eyes on. The things he wanted to do to her was unspeakable. Fitz didn't wait till Olivia was dressed to run into the shower. He was hard as fuck.

After taking a cold shower Fitz came out with a towel hung dangerously low on his hip. Olivia looked up from her iPod and she thought she died and went to model heaven. Even though he was cold and distant towards Fitz was still hot. He was just built man. Olivia observed Fitz's 8 packs, muscular chest, biceps with veins popping out of them, tattoos, and what surprised her the most was his scars. He was covered in scars and tattoos. Olivia hadn't notice because he was wearing all black suite when they met.

Fitz's arms were fully covered with tattoos. Front and back. He had tattoos on his chest, each side of his body. Also on his back. Olivia saw that the chest tattoo covered his chest scar. The other scars look like knife and gunshot wounds. Whatever he went though, Olivia knew this is why Fitz was the way he was. Olivia went over to Fitz and put her finger on the chest scare, and Fitz flinched.

Then he relaxed. Having Olivia touch him was heavily. Usually when he was getting pleasure he would not let the girls touch him, so he would usually tie them or take them from behind. But Olivia as breaking all of the walls down and Fitz was putty on her hands. Then she traced over the other scars.

" Your scars." was all Olivia could say. Fitz sighed.

" It's none of your business." Fitz spat coldly. Olivia was upset, but was eager to find out why he was covered in tattoos and scars.

Fitz put on his shorts and a T-shirt and Olivia was in awe of his muscular tatted back when he put his T-shirt.

" Are you hungry?" Fitz asked. Olivia nodded rapidly.

" Let's go get some food from the machine." Fitz said as he was trying to make up for his rude behavior. No one must know what happened to him that got him his scars, but for some odd reason he wanted to tell Olivia.

Together they walked over to the vending machine. Luckily for them one of the machines was a sandwich machine. Fitz noticed that Olivia's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. When she was deciding what she wants and had her tongue between her teeth, Fitz thought she looked adorable. Then Olivia pouted and wanted Twix her favorite candy bar, and Fitz got it for her she squealed. "Who knew getting food was so amusing." Fitz thought to himself.

In the hotel room, Olivia dove into her food. For a little person she could eat. Olivia noticed that Fitz was staring at her.

" What swimmers eat a lot okay." Olivia said while chewing her sandwich. Fitz chuckled and shook his head. There was two chips of doritos left and they were Fitz favorite chip and Olivia popped it in her mouth.

" You little…" Fitz growled and chased Olivia as she ran away. He slid his arms around her waist and they started to wrestle.

They were rolling around on the bed and finally Fitz had Olivia's hands pinned on top of her head, and he was on top of her. The two stared into each other's eyes. Olivia was memorized by Fitz piercing blue eyes. Their faces got closer and closer. Without thinking Fitz attacked Olivia's lips. After a moment of shock Olivia returned the kiss, deepen it.

A/N: Well damn, Fitz is already starting to break Rowans rules. Why do you think Fitz has so many scares. Any predictions on his past? REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

When realization sat back into Fitz he instantly pulled away and jumped out of bed.

" NO! NO! NO! FUCK!" Fitz yelled. While Olivia just stared at him.

" Fitz, that was…" Just as Olivia was going to say amazing, Fitz interrupted her.

" No, Olivia that was a mistake! It meant nothing, heat of the moment. I needed to release my stress and I just used you. Let's call it a celebration of survival." Fitz smirked. But in reality he loved every second of that kiss. Olivia's plump lips kissing his and when the tongue was involved Fitz was in heaven.

" What…?" Olivia whispered in disbelief.

" Yep, it's like when a man comes home from war, he instantly latches on to a woman no matter how ugly they are. So yes Olivia I just used you. Happy." Fitz said coldly. He saw different emotions run through Olivia's face. Hurt, anger, disappointment, and regret. For some odd reason Fitz didn't like it that Olivia was hurt because of him. He has to hurt her because he was a no good bastard and can do so much better than what he can offer her.

Fitz had a deep dark past and it was sealed off and he won't let anyone know it, not even Olivia Pope.

" What did you think it mean Olivia?" Fitz asked coldly.

" I just thought that…"

" That what? I can possibly care about you? No, sweetheart I don't. Besides you are too young for me to fuck, so there you have it." Fitz smirked. Olivia eyes are glossy. Never have she been this hurt and disrespected before.

Olivia reminded herself that she shouldn't be surprised because Fitz does work for her father, who is a no good liar. Fitz and Olivia stare at each other for a while, then Olivia turns away and lies on the other side of the bed facing away from Fitz. A tear escaped Olivia's eyes and she quickly got rid of it and forced herself to sleep. How foolish was she? To actually think that Fitz was different than any other guy. After all he is 24 and Olivia was 18.

Olivia missed her mom, Parker, and her friends. She also missed her best friends Peter and Will, who were twin brothers. Olivia and Peter were dating, but they decided to break up because Olivia was going to Harvard, while Peter at Berkeley. She wished she was at home in her comfortable bed or rather be in the water. Olivia wondered about her future. Rather she'll live long enough to attend Harvard, swim for the US Olympic team, or will she ever see her law degree.

Olivia didn't even notice she was crying, but she just couldn't stop the tears. Fitz felt bad, he hears Olivia's attempted to suppress her tears and his heart breaks for her. What he said to her. Then he reminded himself that it was for her own good and protection. Fitz was on orders and he had to obey Rowan or it's his life. Or worse bring harm to his sister and mother. He sat down, takes off his shirt because he can't sleep with it on, stretched his legs, and leaned against the door.

Fitz sighed and closed his eyes. Thinking this might be the toughest mission he's ever been assigned on. Olivia wakes up about 2am in the morning Fitz asleep on the floor leaning against the door. She got up grabbed the extra blanket and draped it over him. Then silently whispered.

" What am I going to do with you Fitzgerald? You are so closed off, I don't understand. Why won't you let me in? I loved our kiss and it hurting that it meant nothing to you…., but you know what I forgive you….."

Olivia studied Fitz. He was a beautiful man. Usually she didn't like tattoos, but with Fitz it was different. She wondered about his scars, there was so many of them. They were everywhere. " What monster did this to you?" Olivia whispered. " It makes me sick that someone or ones can harm a human being this much. God I wish we met under different pretenses. Well night."

What Olivia didn't know was that Fitz was awake when she put the blanket on him. It surprised him that after everything he said to her, Olivia still cared about him. Fitz was totally and utterly mesmerized. Her admission gave him this weird feeling inside his cold heart. Fitz just wanted to reach for Olivia and have her in his arms, surprising himself. Sometimes working for B613 was the worst thing anyone could do.

Olivia jolts up to hear Fitz screaming. Olivia quickly tunned the light on and there was Fitz having a nightmare. He was kicking and screaming. Fitz was also soaked with sweat.

" NO, NO, NO PLEASE NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I DID NOTHING TO YOU! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fitz screams and Olivia tried to shake him awake.

Fitz reacted like any other agent would. He grabbed neck thinking it was an enemy and pinned her down.

" Fit...z...it's...me…." Olivia tried to knock Fits into conscientiousness.

" Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't me…." Olivia held up her hand, coughed and rubbed her neck.

" Hey….no it's okay you were having a nightmare. But please don't ever choke me again."

" This is what I mean, I am a monster. All I do is cause misery and pain…." Fitz turned away from Olivia. She cupped his face so their eyes could meet.

" You. Are. Not. A. Monster. You know what I see when I look into your eyes. I see a man who have been though a lot, I see a man who have lost so much, I see a man who's given so much for this country…..I don't know what happened to you, but it kills me to see your scars and how closed off you are….But you are not a monster Fitz, and never would be." Olivia said with pleading eyes.

Fitz was utterly amazed. Here was his girl whom he met not even a day ago and she is just turning his world upside down. Olivia knew him like no one else and didn't scream at him for choking her. No matter what Olivia said Fitz knew he's a monster. If she knew what he did, Olivia would run the other direction. She got up and grabbed a towel. Kneeled down again and started to wipe the sweat off Fit face. He exhaled. When she moved down to his chest and body he gasped and flinched.

Olivia quickly pulled back, but Fitz reached for her hand again and placed them on his chest. It felt heavenly.

" Does it happen often?" Olivia asked quietly.

" No, not really but once in a while it does, and when it comes it comes bad." Fitz answers softly.

" Do you want to join me in bed, it's pretty big…"

" No thank you. I'm good down here. Night Olivia." Fitz closed his eyes. Olivia sighed and climbed into bed. The next morning Fitz was the first one to wake up. Olivia was still asleep. He got up and the slight of Olivia sleeping made his cold heart melt. Her lips were slightly parted, head turned towards the door, and her arm was on the pillow. She looked like an angel.

Fitz started to think about if they met in different circumstances. If they would be happy, getting married , having kids and growing old together. Then Fitz set back into reality and shook it off. In order for him to not fall for her, he must be distant and cold from her. Little did Fitz know he was already falling for her rather quickly. He reminded himself that Olivia must never see him this vulnerable and show the monster he is.

When Olivia woke up Fitz was already dressed in his black attire. She smiled at him, but got a straight face in return. Once Olivia was ready and all dressed, Fitz threw the sandwich at her and told her to be ready in 10 minutes, while he make a phone call. Olivia was confused, why was he all cold and distant again? Fitz got orders to take Olivia to South Dakota, where Huck and Jake will be waiting for them , and give Fitz further instructions.

" Are you ready?" Fitz asked coldly.

" Yes, Fitz why…"

" NO! I am on strict orders not to be your friend." Olivia nodded and they left the motel. In the car the atmosphere was tense. There was so much tension it was crazy. Olivia was pissed. Like why the fuck would he treat her like that, when she just fucking calmed him down last night. Eight hours into the drive Fitz and Olivia pulled into a gas station.

Fitz went and used the bathroom while Olivia got them food. Just as Olivia was grabbing and Fitz came out of the bathroom, three men with guns came in.

" Ohh Fitzgerald where are you? Just give us the girl and we'll kill you quickly." the guy with a thick Russian accent said. Olivia started to panic. Fitz grabbed her face and said

" Olivia, look at me. I am not going to let anything happen to you. I will always take care of you okay?" Fitz whispered softly. " On the count of three, we are going to run to that exist, and to our car okay?" Fitz pleaded. Olivia nodded.

" One, two, three!" Fitz and Olivia bolted out of the store and they heard guns blazing. They got into the car and quickly drive away.

" Fitz, they are following us!" Olivia screamed. Just then the car back away and excited. Fitz knew they probably ordered to back down. This confirmed Hucks theory. Someone from the inside of B613 is a mole.

A/N: Fitz is so bipolar, but Olivia keeps coming back. He is denying it, but we all know Fitz is falling for her. Who do you guys think is the mole? REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, guys Taylor Swift new song "Wildest Dreams." is perfect for this story. Anyhow, I just wanted to let you guys know that Stolen Experiences is going to be finished in 2 or 3 chapters. Thanks for the amazing reviews again.

Fitz and Olivia have been traveling to Montana for about 5 hours now, and Olivia still looked a little shaken up. When she went to get her iPod her hands were shaking. All Fitz wanted to do was keep her safe, he didn't like the thought of Olivia being in danger. The iPod opened up and there was a picture of a guy wrapping his arms behind Olivia and her reaching the back of his neck to kiss him.

Fitz's blood instantly began to boil. " Who is that prick? Why is he kissing Olivia? She didn't tell me that she had a boyfriend!" Fitz thought to himself. Olivia saw Fitz reaction to the old picture of her and Peter. She somehow felt like she needed to explain to him why that was on there.

" I haven't used this in a year, and I was still together with my ex boyfriend then. His name is Peter." Olivia said in a small voice.

" And you felt like you need to explain that to me because?" Fitz spat at her trying to hide his jealousy.

" I don't know….you...just...you…" Olivia stumbled her words. Fitz was indescribably mean to he. She didn't know how much she could take.

" I told you over and over again….I. DO. CARE. OLIVIA!" Fitz practically yelled.

" You know what screw you Fitz. I have been nothing but kind and respectable towards you!

And what do you do in return? You degrade me, yell at me, call me names, disrespectable, you're mean Fitz, and I wish it was Peter right now! At least he loved me back!" Olivia said with tears in her eyes. She turns her back against Fitz, puts her headphone in and tries to sleep. Fitz on the other hand was speechless. Could Olivia possibly love him? It's only been 3 days. No one except his sister and mother have loved him, and to have Olivia say what she said was heavenly for Fitz.

Fitz looked over at a sleep Olivia, sighed and continued driving. Four hours later Olivia wakes up and stares out the window. She purposely ignores Fitz, because honestly she just done with his shit. She is a strong young woman she didn't need Fitz to ruin her high spirits every time. Fitz pulls into a gas station and he could sense that Olivia was scared, because of what happened last time they stopped.

" I'm going to be by your side all the time. No need to worry, I'll always protect you Olivia…." Fitz whispered to Olivia as they got out of the car. Olivia still haven't uttered a word to Fitz and it was killing him. All he wanted was to hear her angelic voice again. As Fitz pumps the gas Olivia stays by him. When she went to use the bathroom he stood outside. Then they went and got food together. Ten minutes later they were back on the road.

The rest of the ride Olivia was thankful that no one tried to kill them. When they reach to the place that was controlled by B613, Fitz and Olivia quietly got their stuff from the car and headed in. In the building was a keypad. Fitz typed in some numbers and placed his thumb on the finger print sign. Soon they were heading down to where Huck and Jake awaited them. Fitz and Jake show Olivia to his room, while he and Huck went to talk.

" Fitz, man good to see you!" Huck shook Fitz's hand and gave him a hug.

" What's going on man?"

" I don't know, but we can't locate Rowan….." Huck said warily.

" What do you mean you can't locate Rowan?" Fitz said angrily.

" I mean, he's got off the grid. We don't know if he is alive or not…."

" Shit!" Fitz ran his hand through his hair.

" You need to tell her Fitz…"

" No, it will change her, it will break her. Yes, he is a shitty dad, but she still loves him."

" Then it'll be better coming from you man." Fitz sighs before responding.

" Okay, I'll tell her….." Fitz walks to Olivia's room and hear laughter. When he walked in, Olivia had her hand on Jake's biceps and laughing at something he said. Fitz instantly got mad. Jake was not a good person and only Fitz knew why.

" Jake, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Fitz spat coldly.

" Oh, shit right. Bye Olivia." Jake smiles and kisses Olivia on the cheek. His goal was to rattle Fitz up. Once Jake was out of the room Fitz and Olivia stared at each other.

" Olivia, you are not to speak with him and stay AWAY FROM HIM!" Fitz yelled at Olivia.

" Okay, Fitz I can talk to who ever the hell I want!" Olivia yelled back.

" No, you can't! I will not allow it."

" You don't own me Fitz. You can't tell me what to do!"

" Olivia, Jake is not a good person…" Fitz sighed.

" And you are?"

" God damn it! Will you just listen to me?" Fitz grabbed Olivia's face and kissed her like a deprived man. He pushed her against the door and their tongues fought for dominance.

Then there was a knock on the door. Olivia and Fitz jumped and pulled back. Fitz opened the door and there was Huck. Fitz went outside and closed the door behind him.

" Look, Fitz you need to get her out of here. It's not safe for her here. Take her somewhere that you feel like that can protect her, while no one knows where that places it. With her father's disappearance, things are just strange right now. Just get her out of here." Huck sighed.

" Okay, let's go get ready for her and I to move." Fitz said quickly. Three hours later Fitz returned to their room. There was Olivia peacefully sleeping on the bed. She was so beautiful all Fitz could do was stop and stare. Fitz knew he needed to apologize to Olivia for his behavior. He went over to Olivia and sat down next to her and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

" Livvie…..wake up." Fitz shook her awake.

" What? What's the matter Fitz?" Olivia asked with worry in her voice.

" I'm sorry….."

" What? Why are you sorry?" Olivia asked confused.

" I know I was an ass to you from the time we met till now. I am on straight orders not to interact with you and fall in love with you. So I had to keep my distance. But when I met you I knew I was in trouble.

After all the time I was an ass to you, instead of giving up on me, you were there for me on my weakest moments, but there you were my angel. I guess I'm doing a shitty job…...Did you mean what you said in the car?" Fitz asked warily.

" Yes, I did. I love you Fitz." Olivia got up and cupped his face.

" I love you so much! I'm so fucked up, I don't know how you can love me, but I'm glad you do." Fitz smiled.

" Livvie, your father is missing baby… We believe he's alive, but we don't know where he is…."

" He's what?" Olivia gasped. Then she started to cry. Yes, he wasn't there for her, but he was still her father.

" We got to leave baby…..It's not safe for you here….Anyone here can be working for who's trying to kill you. Do you trust me?" Fitz asked as his lips were close to touching Olivia.

" Yes." Olivia nodded.

" Okay, we leave in a couple of hours. Get some sleep baby."

" Can you…..can you hold me?" Olivia asked nervously.

Fitz took off his shirt, laid in bed, and pulled Olivia to his chest. Finally he has her in his arms. Olivia ran her finger over his scars and started to talk.

" Tell me about your scars Fitz."

" Sleep sweet baby. You'll need your rest." Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead and Olivia kissed his chest. Finally she closed her eyes.

A/N: So Fitz finally stop fighting his feelings for Olivia. I think her ignoring him kinda made him realize what a dick he was. I'll be updating To See You Again next.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz and Olivia have been on the road for about 8 hours and they have been talking non stop. In the past 8 hours, they have learned so much about each other. The two stopped at a McDonald's while they were in line Fitz's couldn't keep his hands off of Olivia. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around Olivia's stomach. Since Fitz had on a V-neck t-shirt his tattoos were very visible. Some of the elderly snickered as they walked by Fitz. Olivia was pissed.

They got their food and headed back into the car. Olivia and Fitz at silently.

" I don't like how people are judgmental of you…...The way the elderly lady looked at you ticked me off. So what you have tattoos, it doesn't define who you are. I'm so sick of people thinking that people who has tattoos and piercings are no good thugs. You Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is a great person.

Granted that you were a major asshole in the beginning." Olivia teased.

" You little…" Fitz reached over and tickled Olivia.

" OH MY GOD HAHAH STOP! OKAY OKAY I AM SORRY!"

" Yeah, that's more like it!" Fitz said with a successful smirk.

" Why would you be this amazing when we met?" Olivia asked seriously.

" Livvie, you gotta understand that I am breaking so many rules right now by being with you not as your bodyguard but as a lover. Your father will seriously harm me once he find out baby…."

" No, he won't because I'll never forgive him!"

" I love you Livvie…."

" I love you too Fitz!" Olivia reached over and kissed Fitz.

A little later Fitz started the car and they headed out again. There was some french fries left and Olivia was eating them when Fitz took the whole packet and poured it in his mouth.

" HEY! I was eating that Fitzgerald!" Fitz just shrugged.

" I was hungry."

" You're always hungry!"

" Not only for food…." Fitz said in a low husky voice.

" Down boy!" Olivia laughed.

" I know babe, but have you seen you? You are georgous! How did I get so lucky?"

" You're lucky that I didn't give up on you Mister."

" I know, and thank you Livvie…."

" You don't have to thank me for being there for you Fitz." Olivia stroked Fitz's face.

For the past few days Fitz and Olivia took turns driving to this place that Fitz is taking Olivia. Finally they were just a few hours away from the destination. Olivia was asleep so it made it easy for Fitz to surprise. The hours pass by and finally they have reached the safe house.

" Livvie...baby wake up…" Fitz shook Olivia lightly. " We are here baby." Olivia got out of the car and her breath hitched.

It was a beautiful log cabin that looked like it was designed by someone who really took his or her time with it.

" Fitz, how did you find this place?"

" This house belong to my dad's side of the family, and it was like our man cave when he was still alive." Fitz sighed as he thought back to the good times where he and his dad were inseparable.

" Do you miss him….?" Olivia asked his hesitantly afraid how he's going to react.

" Everyday baby, everyday….." Fitz looked like he was about to cry. Olivia went over and hugged Fits tightly. She placed a kiss over his heart and said

" He's watching over you from up there so he's like the wind babe…..You can't see him, but you feel his presence.." Olivia reached up and kissed Fitz.

" Olivia Pope how do you do it?" Fitz asked when their kiss ended.

" How do I do what?"

" Make a person feel better instantly?"

" I don't know, I think it's because I'm that good."

" Oh my god!" Fitz laughed. " Come on hot shot let's go in the cabin."

Fitz put his arms around Olivia's shoulder and she put hers around his waist. When they got inside the cabin it was beautiful.

" Welcome to Vermont baby." Fitz smiled.

" Wow…" Olivia looked out onto the lake that the cabin was overlooking.

" Wow…..indeed….." Fitz went behind Olivia, pulled her to his body and started to kiss her neck.

" Woah…..Fitz we don't have a condom and I am not doing to get pregnant at the age of 18."

" Okay, we are driving to the store now! Plus we have to get food." Fitz pecked Olivia on the lips and pulled her out of the house. They stopped at a local walmart. They still had to be careful so Fitz had on a Boston Red Soxs snapback forward and Olivia had on a normal baseball cap.

Fitz dragged them to the condom else first and threw in 4 boxes of Durex XXL. He was a big boy and needed 2 X's

" OH MY GOD FITZ 4 OF THEM?" Olivia laughed.

" Livvie, who know's how long we'll be here. Plus I'm pretty sure once we have sex, I won't be able to stop, and since you can't be on the pill right now…..so it's either this or the pull out method?"

" OKAY OKAY! Four boxes of condoms it is!" Olivia laughed. They overall bought loads of food, got movies, and an iPad. The lady at the register had the look of shock and disgust when she saw the 4 condom boxes. Once they got out Fitz and Olivia laughed their butts off. When they arrived at the cabin Olivia was a little tired so she took a nap. This gave Fitz the perfect idea to make dinner for them. When Olivia woke up there was a note saying follow the hearts. On each heart there was something written on them.

The first on said " Why you are imperfectly perfect." Next it said beautiful, then strong willed, amazing, caring, accepts me for who I am, loves me, intelligent, adorable, my best friend, the love of my life, on the last heart it said " Could you please hurry up and me me at the lake, so I can breath again." Olivia looked up and Fitz standing there with a goofy grin, holding his arms out for her. There were candles placed everywhere leading to him.

Olivia was crying by now and she sprinted towards Fitz. She reached him and laughed herself at him.

" Thank you thank you so much."

" It was my pleasure sweet baby." Fitz kissed Olivia.

" I made us, well attempted to make us mac and cheese. I'm sorry I really don't know how to cook…." Fitz rubbed the back of his neck.

" I don;t care if it was bread and butter, it's the effort that counts babe!"

" I love you so much Fitz!"

" I love you more sweet baby." Throughout dinner the two talked, laughed, shared kisses, and just enjoyed each other. Then Fitz went over and played the song " Not a bad thing by Justin Timberlake." and asked Olivia to dance.

As the music started playing Fitz took Olivia in his arms and started to sway. Fitz sung the song to Olivia, she was in heaven. As the song ended Olivia said

" Take me to bed Fitz…." The candles were in little glass cups so it was okay to leave it out there. Fitz scooped Olivia up in his arms and ran to their bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, Fitz threw Olivia on the bed and got out a handful of condoms.

" Take of your cloths…" Fitz said in a voice full of sex.

Olivia did as she was told and soon Olivia was naked.

" You are so beautiful." Fitz said as he was mesmerized. Olivia realized that he was fully clothed so decided to help him undress. She took of his shirt and kissed his Olivia saw the scar on his back she wanted to cry. What monster have done this to her Fitz? Then together they took off his pants. When she pulled down his briefs his erection sprung free and Olivia's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

Fitz wasn't being overzealous when he got the XXL because he was long and thick. He put on the condom and laid Olivia down on the bed.

" You still want to do this sweet baby?"

" Yes Fitz." Fitz started to kiss her neck, then he slowly moved down her body. Left plenty of love bites.

Finally he reached her core and gave it a long lick. Olivia moaned out of the sensation. He then went to work. Fitz sucked, licked, and ate the shit out of Olivia. He added a finger then two to get her ready. After 3 mind blowing orgasems Fitz moved back up and kissed Olivia. She could still take herself through his kiss.

" Ready sweet baby?" Olivia nodded. Fitz entered Olivia swiftly and her breath hitched. It was painful because he was so big.

" Livvie…..why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin?" Fitz asked in concern.

" I'm fine let me just adjust to you…." A few moments later she started to move. Fitz slowly pumped in and out of her and he was in heaven. She was so tight and perfect.

" Faster please." Olivia begged. That did it for Fitz. He picked up the pace. Grabbed the backboard of the bed and thrusted into Olivia. Fitz had lost all control and had no mercy. Olivia came seconds later, but Fitz was still pounding into her. Minutes later, Fitz gave his hardest and longest two thrust as he came and fell on top of her.

" Wow…"

" Wow…"

Then Fitz got rid of the used condom and rolled on a fresh one. He turned Olivia around she was on her stomach. Without warning he plunged into Olivia. She screamed because of how deep he was. Fitz was on top of her and he placed a pillow underneath to elevate Olivia's body.

" Shhh Livvie, it'll be okay, just take a minute to get used to me." Seconds later Olivia nodded and Fitz started to move.

By the end of their love making, there was wrappers and used condoms everywhere. Olivia knew she would be able to walk tomorrow or walk properly for a few days. Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her forehead.

" I love you Livvie."

" I love you more Fitz."


	6. Chapter 6

" Good Morning beautiful…." Fitz kissed Olivia on the lips waking her up.

" Fitz, it is 7am in the morning…..try waking me up and see what happens…." Olivia half threatened with her eyes closed.

" Woah...not a morning person I presume?"

" What do you think Fitz?" Just then Fitz thought of another idea that could wake Olivia up.

He slowly got out of bed and rolled on a condom. " This will wake her up." With that he thrusted into her from behind. Olivia's eyes shot open and she moaned. Fitz didn't move until Olivia nodded. Then he went off like a wild animal. This was new for both of them. For Olivia having never been this intartment with a man before, and for Fitz making love and not fucking to get pleasure.

After spending half the day making love the couple got dressed and went to explore the beauty of Vermont. Olivia and Fitz were more alike than they thought. They both loved the outdoors and being able to do whatever they want. After the hike, Olivia was looking out onto the lake, Fitz came charging at her, picked her up and jumped into the lake.

" OH MY GOD FITZ! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Olivia tried to playfully drown Fitz, but with his strength it wasn't working.

" I'm sorry babe, I had to!" Fitz said laughing.

" You won't be laughing when I deny you sex tonight!" Olivia teased.

" WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING?" Fitz eye balls almost flew out of his socket.

" Yep!" Olivia said emphasizing the P.

" I'm sorry babe, I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

" Well…. since you are offering…." Olivia said with a smirk.

" Anything!"

" Make dinner again tonight, and I don't mean a PP and J sandwich."

" Expect the cabin to be on fire by tonight babe…."

" Oh you big baby, I'll be there to assist you" Olivia laughed at how serious Fitz was.

" Okay good, because this hot stuff was not made for the kitchen!" Fitz smirked.

" You are so full of yourself Fitzgerald." Olivia shook her head and laughed. After fooling around in the lake for a while, Olivia and Fitz rested on the doc. Olivia studied Fitz and wanted to know about his scars. He had so many of them it made her want to cry. Some of them looked really painful and deep.

" Babe…."

" Yes, sweet baby?"

" Tell me about your scars….." Fitz sighed and was quite for a while.

" My dad was very politically involved and had a lot of connections…...When I was 13, I got kidnapped to control him…...My dad being my dad….complied to everything that the person told him to do….If he refused I was torched…..They cut my skin deep, burned me, and broke some of my bones so my dad would listen….He tried so hard to find where I was, and the person was so good at what he does he couldn't find me…...It went on for a year. I can tell it was effecting my parents marriage too….During that year I changed…

I went from loving life and outgoing to dark. I hated everything and anything. I was angry, angry at the world. Sometimes I would get so mad, I'd fight back, but then it would be twice the punishments….I don't think I went a few days without bruises…. It's why I couldn't be touched when we first met….Then one day my dad was waking me up….He finally found me…...He told me

" I gotcha ya Three, you're going to be okay! Go out to your mom I'll be right behind you….. I love you bud!"

Those were the last words I heard my father say to me…...My big strong dad never same back out…...I…..I was the reason he died…...I killed my dad Livvie…...If I wasn't kidnapped he wouldn't have died…." Fitz sobbed into Olivia's chest.

" Fitz…...baby when I say this to you, I want you to listen to every word. IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. YOUR. FATHER. DIED! It was the person that killed him fault. You loved your dad and you held on for hm and your family.

I know for a fact he was and is proud of you. And I don't want to hear what kind of a monster you are because you aren't. What's in the past is the past. The person I fell in love is kind, funny, has a lot he needs to let out and have been trying to find a person he can let it out to, caring, and will do anything for the people he loves. I love you Fitzgerald!" Olivia brought Fitz's face up and kissed him.

Fitz stared into Olivia's eyes with so much love and adoration it made her breath hitch.

" I love you so much Olivia Pope…...Please don't ever leave me…...I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I'm just afraid of losing you…..You are my everything. You own me, you control me, I belong to you….." Fitz kissed Olivia again.

" I love you more big guy…."

" You want to hear more…."

" After the funeral, I got so out of control. Alcohol, drugs, anything bad you name it. Like I said I was mad at the world. When I was 16, I started to get my tattoos. I was expressing what I wanted to say through them. Hence why they are so dark. One night, I got so drunk I had to have my stomach pumped. It wasn't till my mom had a serious talk with me, she basically told me to get my shit together and enough trying to have a pity party, and it worked.

I turned my life around slowly. When I turned 18, I went into the Navy and later on to the seal program. That's where I met your dad….and here we are….." Olivia and Fitz were quiet for a while and then Olivia kissed Fitz with so much passion it blew him away.

" My imperfect hero…" She whispered to him when the kiss ended. She had not expected him to be this open with her. It made her feel special.

" Okay big guy…..I'll tell you what…...I'll cook us dinner tonight and you're off punishment…"

" YES!"

" Over grown manchild….." Later on in dinner Olivia had made them Mac and Cheese, since it was Fitz's favorite comfort food. They were talking when Olivia thought of something that was very concerning.

" Babe…." She started.

" Yes, Livvie?"

" What's going to happen to us when this is all over and I go to Harvard…..?"

" Livvie, when I say nothing is going to tear us apart I mean it, we'll make it baby I promise…" Fitz leaned over and kissed the love of his life.

It's been a month since they've been "hiding out" in Vermont, and everyday Fitz fell in love with Olivia more and he hated himself for it. On a cozy night in July, Fitz ran into the living room and had a panic look on his face.

" Livvie, we need to leave now!" Fitz took Olivia by the hand and was outside the door when everything went black.

Olivia woke up disoriented and had the biggest headache of her life. Then she noticed a man was staring at her.

" FITZ? WHERE AM I? WHERE IS FITZ?" Olivia panicked. " I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL KILL YOU!"

" Woah, little lady be careful who you treat…" A man with a thick Southern Accent said.

" My name is Hollis Doyle, I'm with the CIA and Fitzy here is the reason why we got you in the first place…." Hollis smirked, while Fitz came out of the dark, and he had so much regret on his face. What he's about to tell Olivia will make her hate him forever.

" Fitzy why don't you go on and tell our princess here why she's here…." Fitz tried to open his mouth by nothing came out.

" I guess I have to speak today huh… Well Fitzy here have been working undercover for the CIA to bring down B613, and you my dear is the perfect weapon against Rowan, and thanks to Fitzy boy here it's possible. You see it was your father that kidnapped him, so he's been looking for revenge. You were nothing, but bare to him…..I'll leave you two alone." With that Hollis walked out of the room.

" Livvie….." Fitz tried to pull her into a hug.

" NO! NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! I. HATE. YOU! YOU WERE RIGHT YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Olivia said with tears streaming down her face.

A/N: Don't hate me...! And the the plot thickens. Any predictions? How are you guys feeling about Fitz right now? Reviews!


	7. Please read

I know I have some readers from France…...So I just want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with you all! I am absolutely disgusted with what had occurred on Friday. I was at work when I heard the new and cried for the innocent people that were killed and their families because some group likes to blame their actions on "god's will". I hate it when people blame their actions on God. Like no honey God never asked you to kill INNOCENT people. If you want to talk or anything my DM is always free. My heart also goes out to the people in Japan, Mexico, and any other places that had terrorist attacks, natural disasters, or any other forces that cause harm to the people. My father is an Ambassador for the UN, and he flew over to France. He said that since 9/11, he haven't seen this much strength shown from people, and basically the world. I love you all. Stay safe.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello loves, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided to discontinue this story. I love all of my stories, but I feel like this is my least focused story and I don't know where to go from here for it. So I am sorry, but it was best to let this one go. If any of you authors want to pick it up or based your new stories off of this story feel free to. I also have a new story I want to upload and wanted to know how you guys felt about it. Here's the synopsis.

Olivia Pope just got commissioned to the USS Ronald Reagan as navigator. Once she arrives she learns that she will be the navigator for the carriers longest serving fighter pilot Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. A legend of top gun and a hero to all upcoming pilots. Fitz is arrogant and cocky, but he is the best at what he does. From the beginning they hated each other, but certain events will bring them together. Join Olivia and Fitz on this ride.


End file.
